The Assassin
by skdc8595
Summary: A new member has resurfaced and is now targeting our detective. With the knowledge of Conan's secret, will this new member win the game? Or will Conan escape the organization's clutches again? Who do you think would win the war? Pairings undecided. Rating changed to T for some curses and deaths.
1. Prologue

**The Assassin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Shinichi's POV_

Finally, the permanent antidote is now lying innocently in my hand and my years of waiting did not come in vain. All of this thanks to some anonymous help. He/she just drop the files of the Apotoxin without any note to where it came from or anything. At first, we didn't trust the information but after close inspection, we found out that nothing is wrong; the files were indeed trustworthy. But still, I can't shake off the feeling that in return of this help; something disastrous would happen, something very bad. And that something important to me would be taken as payback.

'_Ring…ring'_ the sound of my '_Conan'_ cell phone brought me back to reality, snapping me in my train of thoughts. I look in the caller id and knew that it was Jodie-sensei who is calling. So to avoid confusion, I decided to use Conan's voice via bowtie voice changer.

"Hello sensei. What's with the call?" I asked quite curious with this sudden call.

"Cool kid, you've got to be careful" she warns me with a very serious voice.

"Why? Be careful of what? Of who?"

"Of this new member code name Asti" _'Asti', I wonder who is this new member and what is his /her plan._

"Asti. What about with this new member"

"Well Kir said that this person has important information about certain someone." _Information? Of who?_

"Certain someone?"

"It was not revealed who but it was said that this someone is a big threat to the organization. Someone who they failed to kill"

"Failed to kill?" _So this person escaped the clutches of the organization. A person they failed to kill._

"Yes. They thought that this person is dead but unbeknownst to them, this person survived" _Oh looks like someone is the same boat with me._

"And not only that. The person who failed to kill this person is, no other than, Gin himself" _Okay that was quite scary. It's like they are talking about me, Kudo Shinichi. And I won't be shock if the next thing they would tell me is that this person teamed-up with the traitor, Sherry._

"And Cool Kid, Kir also said that this person teamed-up with the traitor, Sherry"

"What?!" _Oh crap, they are talking about me. There is no doubt about that._

"So do you have any idea who?"

"Sensei, the target that they are talking about. It looks like…me" I said with nervousness clear in my voice.

"So our suspicion is really right." Jodie-sensei said with a sigh.

"Sensei, does this Asti know about the Apotoxin, about its side effect?"

"Apparently, no. They said they just saw this person, or should I say you, walking with the living." _Oh, thanks God. They still don't know anything about it._

"So Cool Kid I recommend you to prevent using Kudo Shinichi's identity for a while."

"But sensei, I just took the permanent antidote" I slowly said, trying to let the information sink.

"Huh... But how?" she asked with fear and confusion.

"Someone sent the files needed..." Oh crap! Now I realize why that information was given to us. No, sensei is wrong. He/She knows about the effects of the Apotoxin; about the shrinking. And that is the reason they send the files to us. To lure me out. To lure Kudo Shinichi out. That is his/her plan. And his/her plan succeeded.

* * *

_Somewhere in Beika_

"Looks like the CIA birdie already told them the information. I did not expect it to be that fast. But, oh well, the sooner the better." the person said to himself/herself while putting a glass of wine. In his/her table, a radio with different kind and a bottle of Asti could be seen.

"Now let the game begins!"


	2. Let the Game Begins

**The Assassin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Game Begins**

_Shinichi's POV_

Here I am doing nothing but staring at the ceiling of Hakase's home. I could not even go out for it is dangerous. That call really imprisoned me and I was thinking that things could get better if I was in this form but it didn't. Instead shit breaks.

It has been a day since Jodie-sensei called and I could not keep myself from thinking about it. I was stupid, really stupid. I fall on his/her trap, drank the antidote and here I am with no disguise or whatsoever to keep me hidden. I admit that maybe being Conan would be useful; or maybe not. I don't know. I really don't know. He knows that I am Conan that's why he gave me the antidote. And if he did not know, he could at least be suspecting me and I just proved his theory. If I wasn't just blinded with the fact that I could go back to my old life, be a high school student again and stop being belittle by people for being a kid; all these things would not have happen. But then again I was stupid and as I said earlier, fall on his trap and welcome him/her with open arms. Thanks to it, I have a hard time having a proper sleep which I need in case he/she and I confronted.

'_Buzz'. _My phone vibrated signalling a text message being received. I unlock my phone to check the sender and the message itself but the sender was an unknown number. I wonder who the sender is. Not being able to contain my personality, I open the message.

'_So this is it, huh. It looks like there is no stopping now. I need to do this for the better' _I changed my clothes and gathered my things, ready to head in our rendezvous.

* * *

_Third Person's POV_

Somewhere, a figure came out from Black Porsche 356A and entered an old empty building. This person's name or should I say codename is Asti. He is a male around 20-30 years old. He is 174 centimeters tall with a brown hair falling to his back. He has a fair complexion and is quite handsome. He is all dress in black from head to toe with many guns hidden at the most unsuspected places. This guy also has a listening device attached to him, allowing comrade to hear what is going on. The said person sat down and waited until a boy around the age of seventeen showed up.

"I was really thinking you would not show up, Metantei-san. I thought you will be such a coward and not show up." Asti said while twirling his gun as if intimidating the teenager.

The teenager who goes by the name Kudo Shinichi smirked and said "Me? A coward? Who do you think you are talking to? It was I who escaped your clutches and fooled your organization for a long time. I hid myself perfectly that it took you months to find out. And to think it was Gin who tried to finish off."

The guy just simply shrugged then said "You are thinking highly of yourself Kudo Shinichi. You may have escaped us for a long time but that was because of the failure of Sherry's drug. If Gin did not trust Sherry too much and use his gun with a silencer instead of an experimental poison then you will be not here standing in front of me. You would not have fooled us by being a kid and had the FBI in your disposal. Those bastards would not have a helping hand in their affairs. All of those bad things could have been avoided. No assassinations would have failed. But oh well, I am here to end those things by ending your pitiful excuse of an existence. " The guy was obviously furious after hearing a teenager discriminate their organization like that.

"Really? Could you? If Gin failed, what made you think you would not." the teenager dauntingly said. He did not lose the smile in his face which made the other more furious. He did not even lose his composure while talking to his enemy.

The guy took his gun, pointed it to the teenager and said "I could because you'll let me. You know what would happen if you would not, right? All of the person precious to you would cease in existence in this so called Earth. It would be their life or your life."

This time, Kudo Shinichi lost his composure and shouted "Don't ever hurt any of them or else..." He is mad for bringing innocent people in the mess he created. He could not let them get hurt. They are the reason why he was fighting all these time. And they would be also the reason why he would give up and surrender his life.

"Or else what? Remember their life is my hands. If you want them to live then die. But before that, tell me where the traitor Sherry's whereabouts is." This time it is he who is smiling. Seeing the detective's outburst really made him feel contented. But no, he would not be satisfied with only that, he needs to see the detective suffer first and die.

"Sherry who? I don't know what you are talking about but basing on what you told me earlier, she is the one who created the drug right? And if I knew what made you think I will tell you or anyone from your organization." the teenager said trying his best to act confuse. The said teenager is protecting his friend. He will be willing to die for them so why sell one of them out when he ought to protect.

"Whatever. If I could not get anything at you then let it be. At least, I will be the one who will kill you and end your existence." The guy said while pointing his gun to the teenager's heart. "Yes the heart, it would be a very ideal place. I would not touch that brain of yours after all that is what you have been known of."

"You may kill me now but that does not mean the end. There would be people who will pursue you. Justice would be given to those who deserved it. After all, there is always only one truth."

"Whatever."

A gunshot echoed in the air followed by a gasp of pain. A body fell in the ground with a thud. And with that, Kudo Shinichi died.


	3. Perfect Criminal

**The Assassin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Note: **The POV will be third person's POV unless mentioned beforehand.

* * *

_A gunshot echoed in the air followed by a gasp of pain. A body fell in the ground with a thud. And with that, Kudo Shinichi is dead._

**Chapter 2: Perfect Criminal**

The man in black smiled; satisfied with his job He moved towards the teenage body and reached for his wrist to check the pulse and found nothing. '_At last everything is on motion. The game is finally starting_' he thought to himself. Kudo Shinichi is finally dead. The brat who escaped their clutches is finally in his right place.

"So is the detective dead?" the man in the transceiver exasperatingly asked. The man otherwise known as Gin is the very same man that failed to kill the teenager months ago. He was very annoyed to know that he failed and this caused a very big problem to the organization. To think that a newbie finished the job that was supposed to be his. And the worst thing is, this newbie looks like to be Vermouth's favourite so obviously the Boss favoured him since the Boss likes Vermouth.

"Yeah. Dead like what he is supposed to be if someone here did not fail." Asti teasingly said. He never liked Gin for some reasons that only him knows. Nobody knew his reasons well except Vermouth. But nevertheless, he hates Gin and never hesitates to show it if given a chance like this one. And Gin failing, oh what a great chance it is. He likes rubbing the failure on his face. Reminding him of the mess he created and that it is he, Asti who cleaned it up before it gets much bigger.

"Whatever. Just come back here and remember not to leave any traces behind. The police would thoroughly investigate this case like their life depended on it. Remember this kid is known to be their saviour so of course, they will treat this case special." Gin said trying his best not to get mad. He could not lose his composure; he could not afford to show more weaknesses to this guy.

"As if I will fail. I am not like anybody here, you know." Asti said still trying to get the other guy mad. Oh how he likes to see himself getting on Gin's nerves. And as much as he likes to annoy Gin, he is right. He still needs to clean this mess, to clean this free from evidences. So with that, the man stood up and started cleaning. He then went into a place where he placed the gasoline beforehand. He spilled them around and threw a lighter to set a fire. Seeing the fire getting bigger, he decided to leave. He got into his motorcycle and started his journey with a black car following him from behind.

* * *

_A few days later..._

_"The victim's identity is finally revealed. According to the police, the DNA matched with Kudo Shinichi's. Yes, the victim is indeed Kudo Shinichi. " a reporter said._

"Shit!" a lady police officer cursed. She is mad with the development they are getting. They found no clues, no evidences, and no traces. It is like a perfect crime. They tried asking for private detectives' help but with no avail, even the 'Great' Kogorou Mouri could not find anything.

"Sato-san calm down. We would find something. There is no such thing as perfect crime. There should be something. Something that the culprit overlooked." Takagi Wataru tried to calm his comrade down. This is very a tight time for them. Having a very hard case with nowhere to begin with is not nice. And to think that the victim is Kudo Shinichi, the detective who helped them in cases like this. So they had no one to go to now. Good thing Hattori Heiji together with the Osaka Police decided to help them. The other prefectures also assisted them but still even with a great amount of people investigating the case they still did not move or progress. The criminal is so smart; he knew where the police and detectives would start looking. He knew about the common mistakes and miscalculations a criminal would usually make. It was as if he was trained to spot them. He was like a detective, a great detective to be exact. '_Well, it has been said that the greatest detective are the greatest criminals_' he said to himself before continuing his job.

* * *

_Somewhere in Japan_

In a room, people are dressed in black discussing serious and important matters. High-ranking members and the members of the organization who are involved with the case are inside the room talking about recent events, most importantly the success of eradicating Kudo Shinichi.

"Looks like you succeeded in your mission, Asti. You really eliminated the threat. I was not wrong in trusting you. Of course, as expected by Vermouth's apprentice." the Boss said congratulating Asti for a job well done.

"Thank you Sir. It was really nothing. Just threatened the detective with his weakness and he would follow what you order him. Speaking of which, I would like to ask everyone not to touch his friends or his family. " the man said trying to keep his smile from creeping to his face. He is happy for the Boss's compliment and for seeing Gin's scowl face. Really, he loves torturing the guy.

"You are really a newbie. You are telling us to let those maggots live. Are you stupid?" Gin said trying to act as calm as ever. What is this guy thinking, letting those people live? They obviously know something and if they will not be silenced as soon as possible, their secret would be out in the public eye.

""It is you who is stupid Gin. Do you really-" Asti tried to answer but he was cut off by Gin.

"Who are you calling stupid. I am just trying to train you, newbie. Don't go softie there and kill those damn people. If you want to protect our secret then kill everyone who knew about it before it reached the police's ears.'" Gin said trying to knock some sense to the guy across him.

"Stop it!" the Boss shouted, halting the two men from arguing to each other before it goes overboard. "Asti I would like to hear your explanation on the thing you have just suggested" the Boss continued now facing to the guy southeast to his location.

"What I am telling is that it would be useless Boss. The police would clearly protect those people 24/7. Thus, not only giving us a hard time but also give us risks in getting ourselves discovered and caught. Obviously, some birdie would have told her comrade about our assault and the tides would not be in our favour. FBI, CIA or whatever reinforcements they could get would be waiting for us to come and fall into their trap. And if keeping our secret is the motivation then it is useless. For that birdie was already feeding classified information about us to other people. " He said trying to reason out. He is trying to tell people that what he was asking them to do is for the betterment of their organization. And the Boos agreed.

"You do have a point but what do you mean by the term birdie" the Boss asked, curious. That name birdie really caught his attention. What does Asti mean by _that birdie feeding classified information to other people?_ Who is this birdie? And who is this birdie working for?

"When I said birdie Sir, I was referring to a spy." he said calmly as if he was just telling the weather. He then looked at people's face, trying to see if he got the reaction he wanted. And he did. For some of their reactions were shocked, some were confused while the others were angry. And when his brown eyes met the eyes with a member known as Kir, he was greeted with fear. '_Well now is the time to show some of his cards, isn't it? Time to get the ball rolling._' He thought to himself. So without turning around, as his gazed still focused to Kir he then said "Yes a spy, a CIA spy to be exact"

* * *

_Looks like Asti also knows about Kir's secret. How much do you think Asti knows? And why does he hate Gin so much? Read and Review._

_Criticisms are very welcome._


	4. The Aftermath

**The Assassin**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Note: **The POV will be third person's POV unless mentioned beforehand.

* * *

"_Yes a spy, a CIA spy to be exact"_

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

It has been days since the death of a certain detective. Investigations are made left and right; the police together with other private eyes is doing its best to solve this case but with no avail. No one knew what do anymore; no one even knew where to start. While they are some who have the faintest idea of the perpetrator behind the case, they just decided to keep their mouth shut in hope of saving the others. Kudo Shinichi's death was really a big hit to everyone especially to his precious people.

* * *

_**Hattori Heiji's POV**_

"It has been two weeks, three days, fourteen hours, thirty-eight minutes and fifty-one seconds since we started this case but not even single evidence showed up." the blonde detective beside me said. _'Shut up.' _I wanted to say to him but decided to keep close. I am not really fond of this guy but what choice do I have? He is a detective after all, a great one in fact. And even though we always fight before, we don't have time for that. And even though I hate to admit it, I need the help of this annoying detective for this case.

"Any idea of who may be the culprit, Hattori-san?" he asked. _'Idea? Of course I have an idea. There is a high chance that it is one of them, one of the people who shrunk Kudo' _I wanted to tell them but again decided not to; Kudo would not want more people to be drag in this mess knowing him.

"If I have an idea, I would have told you beforehand. Of course, I have no idea." I half-shouted, half-said. I am really annoyed with this case. I know who the culprit is but I can't voice it out unless I have an evidence to prove it, evidence that would make it look like I just stumbled on it and never really knew from the start but sad to say I have not found that yet.

"I am going out, I'll be back" I said to them and they just give me a nod in response. I will solve this case; I will uncover the truth without endangering the life of many. I will not let this go, I will give Kudo justice. And those men in black, they shall get ready. Just you wait.

* * *

_**Haibara Ai's POV**_

It has been two weeks and a half since Kudo-kun died. Investigations are made but the police still got nothing and they will never get anything. Well, that is expected knowing them. They will never leave traces; never leave evidences that could hint back to them for failure does not exist in their dictionary. The crows have made a move. And I wonder do they know about me? Or was our act in the train that convincing? Also, I thought Vermouth cares for Kudo-kun then why did she not stop it? Maybe she never cared at all; maybe everything for her was just a game, for amusement. And if she never cared at all then what is stopping her from breaking her promise to Kudo-kun. What is stopping her from telling them about my fate? What is stopping her from coming after me again to finally finish the job that she craved for? It is not like he would come back just to remind Vermouth about their promise, about our promise. After all, Kudo-kun is dead and gone.

'_Sigh' _I should not have given it to Kudo-kun, I should have given him an excuse, I could give many, any excuse but sad to say, I didn't because I was weak. I was weak, very weak, I could not even resist to his illogical pleading, to his pleading to return back to his old life, to set everything right to its course even though I know, he knows, we know that they are still out there. They are just waiting, patiently waiting for their prey. But still I give in and now he is dead. I am an idiot because if I did not give in then he would still be alive, shrunken but alive. And it was okay like that, right?

Now what am I going to do? Kudo-kun was my protector ever since, he was the one who saved me countless time. He was the one who accepted me even though I was the one who is at fault for his condition. He was the one who always solves my problem. He was my hope, my light and now he is gone, never coming back.

"Ai-chan lunch is ready"

I heard the Okiya-san called my name. Oh yeah ever since the Kudos returned to their house, the Professor offered him residence here and I did not object, never had strength to. Before I thought that all of this is just a ploy, an act to fool the organization but seeing the faces and the reaction of Kudo-kun's parents, I realized that Kudo-kun is really dead because if he is still alive, he should have contacted his parents one way or the other.

I jump down my stool and shut down my computer. It's time for lunch and maybe I'll eat a little this time.

* * *

_**Mouri Ran's POV**_

White, it's all white. Oh I wonder how long I have been here inside my room. Days? Weeks? Months? I don't know. I have lost my sense of time. One thing I know is that he is gone. Shinichi is dead and will never come back. He is killed in one of his cases just like the rumours that spread before. Gone. Killed. Murdered. He did not even do his promise. He said he will come home, he said he will return but what? He did not and will never be. You know what's the most annoying? Days before he was killed he called me saying he will come home soon; that he is almost finish with his case and I stupidly let my hopes rise up. I believe him, I trusted him but I should not. I should not have because it was too good to be true. But could you blame me? Could you?

"Ran, dear, are you okay? You are crying again. You know you called talked to me. I'm just here."

Crying? Oh yeah right. My tears are cascading again and I could not stop it. I could do nothing but cry and let other people worry about me. I'm broken to pieces and I don't what to do. I want to blame him, blame his murderer, blame this cursed reality, blame anyone, anything just to take it off. I want someone, something to be the scapegoat of my pain.

"Ran?"

The voice called out again. It sounds so worried. Who is it again? Oh, it's mom. She is worried about me. I can't blame her though. I have not come out from this room for I don't know how long. I barely eat and sleep. I don't want to sleep because all it gives me is a sweet nightmare. It just reminds me of what was lost. It reminds me of joy and laughter. It reminds me of the time we spent together; on how perfect everything was before this mess began. It reminds me of him, of that detective otaku. It reminds me of his blue eyes that could see through everything; of his smirk that could get annoying sometimes; of his confidence; of everything. It reminds me of Shinichi.

"I just want him" I finally said.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo_

A blonde woman around her late twenties has been walking back and forth while holding her cell phone. She needed her call, she needed to know what does people are planning into. She needed to know what they know and the gravity of this mess. With the things that are happening, with both of their great advisers dead, she does not know what to do next.

"Damn it first was Shuu and now Cool Kid. Who is next? Who is their next target? That little scientist? Who?" she said to herself. Their enemy is slowly killing their men. They are losing their great mind already. They are slowly losing their numbers. And they could not fight back. The enemies know them but they don't who they are. What an unfair thing.

"Common Rena. I know you are a CIA and not a FBI but at least give us an idea" she shouted in frustration. She does not know what to do anymore; everything is so mess up.

"Common Rena! Common!" she shouted again, wishing against all odds that she would call; that they have not discovered her yet. And viola, the fate has answered her call.

"Hello Rena what the-" she greeted the person on the other line.

"Jodie-san, please listen and do not cut me off. My time is limited. Also, they are in high alert. Remember about the agent I told you about weeks ago. Well, he is dangerous. I repeat dangerous. He is Vermouth's new apprentice and he immediately got the Boss favour after killing him. He is also smart so he is not someone whom you should underestimate. My calls would also be sporadic for this guy is hot on my tail, he knows who I am. So be careful. Bye"

"Wait. What do you mean he-" but before she could clarify some things the line went dead. Silence greeted her on the other. _'She was on hurry'._ But basing in the information she got one thing is for sure, things are turning for worse.

* * *

_In the hideout_

'Cock'

A Beretta M9 is pointed at a woman's head. The said woman is sweating hard now; here in front of her is a man who would not hesitate in killing her if she is proven guilty. This man has killed many and he would surely not mind to make her part of his collection.

"What's the meaning of this Gin?" the said woman asked trying her best to be nonchalant. She is not ready to give up not unless it's the end. She does not care if it was futile; she is going to fight back.

"I just wanted to tell you that your end is almost near. Out of us all, you are the most suspicious. With the FBI keeping you in a hospital for along time, they might have turned your loyalties and affected you. Who knows maybe you are the bird that they are talking about." The man said with a sadistic smile plastered in his face.

"You don't have evidence yet Gin. So do not go pointing your guns on innocent people" she replied with a tone that sound annoyed.

"Oh really? Unless you are forgetting that we immediately got your phone after that guy said about the bird giving you no time to contact neither your comrades nor to erase the evidence that would lead to your death. There is no escaping this time Kir." he said not lowering his gun even an inch.

The other occupant in the room did not reply instead she give him a glare. After seeing her reaction, the man just chuckled and slowly lowered the gun. He give her an evil smirk before starting to walk away, heading to the door. He decided to give the spy some time to think before her death. Oh how wonderful it would be.

"Be ready for your demise." the man with a long silverly hair said before exiting leaving the woman more nervous than before.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

A person is seen holding a cell phone.

'Pip po pee po pi po pee'

"Message deleted."

"Call logs deleted"

"Data deleted."

With a smile on the person's face, he/she put the phone down and started erasing the evidences of his/her entry. Then he said to no one at particular,

"Looks like I ruined your plan. Let's see if you could still uncover the identity of the spy."

* * *

AN:

Sorry if I did not write Hattori's accent, I just don't know how to do his accent.

So what do you think? Looks like help came to both sides. Anyways, thanks for reading and for reviewing in the last.

Reviews are again welcome and love.


End file.
